The Standoff
by NightAngel365
Summary: Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng can barely stand each other, but can they stand next to each other for three days, without sleep, for the chance to win the car of their dreams? AU, Aged Up and No Superpowers.


**What's up ML fandom? So this is my first time writing a ML story even if I've been watching the show for a while now. While I was sceptical on writing an AU for my first story, I figured I would give it a shot. Some facts to remember:**

 **It's based on the 2016 movie "The Standoff"**

 **The main characters or "kids" in this fic are 17 going on to 18**

 **It's an AU hence it is naturally OOC but I've tried to remain faithful where I could**

 **And this part is obvious but no powers**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Nino, Nino, Nino! Wait can you hear this song right now?" 17 year old Adrien Agreste was on the phone with only one hand on the steering wheel of his brand new jeep. It was typical of him to do everything behind the wheel but the important part: driving.

"Oh come on, you know this is like, my favourite song" He could hear Nino wanting to say something but before the poor boy could speak, Adrien cut in. "Okay shut up now. No, seriously, I'm talking now."

Still driving like one of those preteen boys playing those car racing games, Adrien continued. "Okay, can you now listen to the song? If you can hear it, you should sing along with me." A resounding no came from the other side of the line. "Oh come on, it'll be like a duet. It'll be super romantic!" He pleaded.

Adrien was almost sure that he could hear his best friend eyeroll through the phone. Nino was one of his best friends since before they could walk and the guy was a whole lot of fun at parties because of his serious talent as a DJ but he always found a way to say no to everything fun he suggested if he thought it was going to make his mom upset.

 _I can't hear the song, Adrien._ A sigh came from the phone. "Oh you can't hear it. Well then maybe I can sing it to you?" The blonde suggested. If you could hear a smirk, Nino was sure he heard one loud and clear from his best friend.

 _Your singing is terrible Adrien. Man, I love you but stick to things you're good at like that modelling career of yours._ "You know what Nino, that's pretty mean for you to say." But it was clear Adrien's feelings weren't hurt. _Plus, you got like, all the words wrong._ "Yeah I know I got it wrong, I've only heard it like, once but it's already my jam."

"And I've got a great voice so shut up." There was no use trying to argue with Adrien. _Listen man, as the musical one in this relationship, I think I know what's up. And your voice isn't what's up._ "Listen Nino-"

And being the terrible driver Adrien was, he couldn't see the turtle that started walking across the road. His attention was never on the road in the first place, combine that with the fact he started arguing with his best friend…

"Hey Nino, how do you spell _antidisestablishmentarianism_?" Oh god not this again. And was Adrien… eating? Nino could hear some crunching and chewing of a burger which needed one hand and he knew his best friend well enough to know his phone wasn't on speaker. _Just get over it Adrien._

"No I will not get over it. I will never get over it. And you know it was the sixth worst day of my life." How could Nino forget. His best friend had a list. All typed up and stuck on the wall of his room. Single spaced and size twelve font. "You've seen my list right?" Unfortunately. "I'm never gonna forget that." Typical Adrien.

Before Nino could argue, panic came from his phone. "What the- Turtle!" Nino didn't even need the rest of that sentence to figure out what happened. He managed to hear something along the lines of _Holy!_ before Adrien's voice disappeared. Before Nino disconnected the line, he heard a loud swerve and just shook his head.

RIP to the brand new car Gabriel Agreste just brought for his son.

* * *

Alya Césaire couldn't help but giggle as she walked to her best friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, arriving on a blue scooter, wearing an orange helmet. Talk about a _fashion faux pas_. "So this is your big birthday surprise huh?" Alya wanted to be sympathetic, she really did but it was so hard. Marinette removed her helmet, only to reveal her hair to be tangled in frizz from the helmet.

"You know, I think my dad misunderstood what I meant by small and sporty." Alya looked at the scooter and supressed the urge to giggle. "Well it's definitely small." Marinette ignored the brunette and huffed in anger. "You know I had dreams. _Big_ dreams Alya." Okay this time Alya couldn't help but giggle at the other's theatrics.

"That I would pack up in the trunk of _my brand new_ car and ride off to college. Into the sunset. Like in all those movies." Marinette puffed and lightly hit the handlebars of her new scooter. Alya just nodded and gave a sly smile to everything Marinette was saying. "Now I'm probably gonna get run over by a truck before I even hit the suburbs."

Now Alya couldn't get Marinette a new car but she could at least help with some of that helmet hair so she didn't walk into school looking like she got into a fight with a cat. "Here use this." Alya offered a small hairbrush in her hand. "Why is something wrong with my hair?" Marinette got defensive as she started to imagine the worst case scenario.

Since her best friend was feeling crap about her present, she decided to not tell the truth. Even if it went against her _honesty is the best policy_ she lived by. "No, no, it just needs some touch-ups!" Alya smiled. Touch-ups was just a lighter version of what Marinette needed to do.

"Oh you're totally right!" Marinette smiled as she grabbed the brushed and undid her hair buns and started combing the top of her hair. "Get all up in there girl." Alya advised as she watched her best friend comb her hair and put her hair buns back. "Much better" She gave up the thumbs up to Marinette as she handed the hairbrush back.

"You know Marinette, the blue isn't so bad. It really goes with your eyes and hair. It kinda suits you." Alya wanted to put a positive spin on this. She was an aspiring journalist so it was a good test of her skills. As well as trying to make her best friend feel better. "I'm feeling it." And with that she did a little dance but her best friend wouldn't budge.

"Nice try Alya. Now let's get out of here before somebody sees me with this… oh my god, I can't even say it." Marinette sighed but Alya just smiled and linked her arms with Marinette and started walking.

* * *

"I swear Nino, that turtle came out of _nowhere_. Like a ninja turtle." He smiled and turned to his best friend. "I think that's where they got their name from." Nino just smiled at the blonde as they walked across the front lawn of the school.

"You know I could have just mowed that thing down but no. I made the conscious decision to swerve out of the way to save its life. Why? Because I'm a hero." And with that, Adrien mimicked the action using the jeep's steering wheel. Which happened to be the only thing that survived from his new jeep.

"It's just like that cat from last month huh?" Nino was trying to be playful but his voice had a hint of sarcasm in it. He loved Adrien, he really did. But man was he the _worst_ driver ever. Adrien raised one of his sands in the universal surrender pose. "Hey it was a black cat and you _know_ those things are unlucky."

"Isn't that only if you break a mirror or something?"

"Anyways this puts a huge dent in my dream. My big dream Nino. To be a male model slash movie star. And I already got the male model thing down." Nino just laughed and put his hand around Adrien's shoulder. "You're already living the life of so many male Parisians. Let's just put that move star thing on the backburn alright?"

Adrien pouted but Nino put his finger on the blonde's lips. "No talking. You know I'm right." Adrien grumbled which Nino took as a sign of _I guess so_.

Meanwhile Alya and Marinette were walking across the school lawn. "You know a scooter is really easy to park." Marinette sighed. "I guess so." Alya still continued with the positives. "Plus there's less exhaust fumes so it's environmentally friendly." The bluenette perked up with that sentence. She always cared about the environment so this was a huge plus.

"And finally, on the weekends you can do bakery deliveries with for your parents." Alya giggled. She was sure that Marinette wouldn't approve of that but it was funny nevertheless. "Hmm okay." Her best friend was annoyed but her mood switched to furious when she saw her campaign poster.

There was a devil ears and tails added to her picture. And if that wasn't enough, there was a mustache on her face and her name _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ (with big pink letters and a font her and Alya spent hours picking) was crossed out in a big black pen with the words _SLIMY TOAD_ written in capitals.

Marinette and Alya just needed to see the ears and they knew exactly who it was. Before the brunette could speak, Marinette fumed. "Alright where is that sneaky little green eyed black cat?" But it was a rhetorical question and the bluenette stormed off, her eyes narrowing as she tore down the deformed poster and set off to the right.

And all Alya could do before she had to follow Marinette was grumble angrily at the poster that used to be there.

* * *

"I don't understand why my dad won't buy me another car." Adrien asked casually as he started adding on more deforming details to Marinette's poster as Nino stood on the side of the column, admiring his friend's work. "It's every teenager's _right_ to have a car, okay?"

Nino shook his head at his best friend but still managed to smile at him. "Actually dude, I think I'm gonna side on your dad for this one." That was all Adrien needed to stop and look at Nino, the look of betrayal all evident on his face. Nino could guess his friend was about to throw a temper tantrum so he tried to clarify first.

"This is like, the third car you've completely totalled this month" Nino offered a rational explanation. Gabriel Agreste was a scary dude so he couldn't even imagine his reaction when Adrien showed him the wreck of his new car on the driveway.

"But it's part of the process okay!"

"What process"

"The process of learning how to drive!" Nino couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that.

"Really? Because I've never tot-" But before the aspiring DJ could continue, a familiar voice cut through the conversation.

"Ahem!" and there stood Marinette Dupain-Cheng, along with her totally not cute best friend Alya Césaire. He should have ran out of that like a cheetah but Adrien was his best friend and there was no way he was going to let him suffer the wrath of Marinette alone.

"No, no, no, no, no" Marinette huffed as she walked over to Adrien. Adrien was almost a _whole foot_ taller so despite the fact she wanted to look threatening, she still had to look up quite a bit to look Adrien in the eye.

"You know you could be arrested for that." Adrien turned around. "Oh can I? Arrested for committing this public service." He pointed to the almost defamed poster of Marinette. "It's part of my college beautification service." Marinette rolled her eyes at that. "You can read about that in my step program called _How Adrien Agreste will become class respresentative_." It did get Adrien angry to see Marinette as he gritted his teeth at the last part and started to finish up on Marinette's poster.

But the Chinese-Parisian had her own response ready. "You know if you really wanted to clean this college up Adrien, you'd leave it."

"I would never leave this college until-" But before the model could fire back at his own response, two of their classmates, Max Kanté and Ivan Bruel came running up to do them. They were both bouncing around like they were high on sugar so whatever it was, they were excited for it.

"Hey guys! Did you know Big Jim's having contest?" Max spoke as he came directly between both Marinette and Adrien. "Wait Big Jim the car dealer?" Alya replied excitedly but it seemed that no one heard her.

"Yeah you can win a new car!" This time Ivan spoke instead. But before any of the four could question Ivan and Max, they both ran off.

"I could win a new car!" Adrien announced proudly before excitedly tapping Nino on the shoulder. "See this is what we were talking about! It's like fate's calling me."

 _As if Adrien was going to win a new car_. Marinette thought. "We will finish this later." Adrien remined darkly. "Yes we will." Marinette shot back before grabbing Alya and running towards the direction Max and Ivan ran towads. But Nino got into the way.

Before Alya could give a shy smile to Nino, her best friend grabbed her. "Come on Alya!" and with that they were off. "Lets' go dude." And soon Nino and Adrien were off but Adrien decided to make a quick detour to Marinette's campaign poster.

After a few minutes he ran back to Nino, leaving behind big black crosses on where Marinette's eyes were.

* * *

 **Okay I think it's pretty safe to end it there. So please review and let me know what you think! A writer thrives on feedback from the audience so click that review button if you liked it or just want to tell me some things to improve on. If you've seen this movie, please don't spoil any parts of the movie because that's not fun at all. As for updates, they should be once a week but we'll see!**

 **Remember: Review, Favourite and Follow**

 **Till Next Time, this is NightAngel365 signing out.**


End file.
